Pokegamer
by 1upLinty
Summary: The Kaz and Yas are tearing apart Dark City. They deal drugs, have mafia and yakuza connections, murder ruthlessly, and kidnap people. One day, they mess with the wrong person at the wrong time, and a hero is born. He will try to reclaim his city. The first Gamer! fiction in Pokemon.


HP and AP have been restored to the max!

What the hell… Nevermind, I must still be dreaming. Am I in Yas territory as I was last night or did I move? I quickly looked out the window to see if there was anybody walking by, and to my left there was a guy in a Yas suit walking in the road. I immediately pulled my head into the building and got into a different room without any windows.

While waiting for the Yas thug to pass by, I tried to remember what had happened last night.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Daisuke, Parker, and I were all cooking in the back of the Flying Tauros while Hayato-oji was being the host and giving everyone seats and taking orders. Today was a Sunday, so there was usually no violence between the Kaz and Yas. People seemed to be taking a break from the mayhem that always plagued the town during the week and everybody was in high spirits. Families having nice conversations, friends reconnecting, and people were generally being happy. The day was going well, until a Kaz member entered the restaurant and asked for a burger and fries. I knew that something was going to go wrong immediately and pulled a pistol out from one of the draws in the kitchen. I didn't do anything with it yet, but I turned off the safety fearing for my life._

" _What does a guy have to do to get a burger and fucking fries! I won't repeat myself again you pieces of shit!" Yelled the Kaz member._

 _Hayato-oji stepped up in front of him. He seemed ready to say something to him and he felt… different. I could somehow feel his emotions and he seemed to want to say something that completely contradicts his… aura? That's the best word I could think of to describe what I was seeing and feeling. Everyone else in the room becomes silent, waiting for what will happen next. Even the little babies stop crying._

" _I'm sorry sir, but the Kaz family is in debt to my restaurant. Pay up or leave." Hayato-oji said this with a shocked look to his face, as if he couldn't even believe what he was saying himself._

 _The man was about to pull out a Pokeball but before he could, I aimed my pistol and shot him in the forehead. He quickly crumpled to the ground with a shocked look to his face. He was dead. I took one look at the body, and quickly puked into the dish I was making. It didn't matter that the man was evil and about to kill another person, someone who I loved like a father, I still killed him. I can't believe myself._

 _*slap* "Snap out of it! You killed someone, I get you must feel horrible, but it was necessary! We need to leave, so get your butt off the ground and come with us." My red-haired friend Parker always knew what to say to make me feel better, so I quickly left with him and Daisuke and Hayato-oji, who I know as my family._

 _We quickly ran out the back door and into one of the alleys. We then decided to follow Parker because he was the best at navigation in the city whereas Hayato-oji was hopeless at it._

 _He took a few turns and after a while we were near the Yas compound._

" _Are you crazy?" Daisuke asked Parker with a whisper._

" _No, he betrayed you." A deep voice behind us said. As I turned around I saw a man with the typical Yas clothing and a malicious smile._

" _I'm sorry, it's just… they had_ _**my**_ _family captive, and said that if I didn't turn us in, they would kill them." Parker said with a sad smile._

" _So was that just a damn lie!? Are we not your fucking family?! So was everything you said to us a bunch of lies?! Screw you!" I screamed at him before something clicked in my mind and I lost my shit. A bunch of stuff started blowing up before I lost memory of what had happened next._

 _ **Flashback over**_

A stream of tears rolled down my eyes but no noise came out. Where did everyone go? I don't care about Parker anymore but what happened to Daisuke and Hayato-oji? Did they blow up? More tears came out at that thought. I need to escape from the Yas territory and get stronger. I need to get strong enough to destroy both groups and make the city peaceful. I'll start by figuring out what those explosions were.

 **Quest: Get Stronger!**

 **Objective(s):**

 **Get to level 20-24 within the next two months**

 **Bonus Objective(s):**

 **Get to level 25-30**

 **Get a pokemon and raise it to level 15-25**

I need some help, what the heck is going on.

 **Help:** **Would you like to take the tutorial?**

What the f***... You know what? Why the hell not, yes.

 **Say or think Menu**

It won't draw attention to think menu, so... menu.

+1 WIS

 **Menu**

 **Status**

 **Skills/Traits/Classes/Titles**

 **Inventory**

 **Quests**

 **Relations**

 **Options**

 **End of Tutorial**

What a dick move. I'll figure this out on my own then. Status!

 **Status:**

 **Name: Yamatashi, Ryou**

 **Age: 9**

 **Level: 6**

 **Status: Upset**

 **Class: N/A**

 **Title: N/A**

 **HP: 800/800 - Regenerate 4 HP per second**

 **AP: 5000/5000 - Regenerate 27 AP per second**

 **STR: 11**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 17**

 **AGI: 33**

 **WIS: 24**

 **INT: 27**

 **CHA: 35**

 **LUC: 10**

 **Fame: 0/0**

 **Class Spin Tokens: 0**

 **Stat Points: 30**

Wow, my stats aren't that bad! But I think before I experiment with this new power I should leave this apartment building, because my luc which I think is luck, is very low.

+1 WIS

Even the 'thing' agrees. Anyways, I'm making a run for it. I go out the back entrance and run towards the forest, so I can get stronger and learn my powers.

After about 4 minutes of me sprinting a pop-up appeared.

+1 AGI

I guess you can raise stats by doing what responds with them. So if I were to do an endurance test, I'd gain points in vitality and if I were to do card tricks I'd raise dexterity.

+2 WIS

Or if I were to use my head, I'd gain WIS

+1 WIS

Too easy. Anyways, I'm in the forest so now I can learn more! Skills, Traits, and Classes.

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind (MAX)**

 **Allows the Gamer to calmly and logically make decisions by suppressing emotions of distraction during any scenario. Genjutsu users and invaders of your mind cannot see any memories of your past and current lives. It also blocks them from seeing your gamer abilities. Killing Intent has no affect on you.**

 **Gamer's Body (MAX)**

 **Allows you to have a body that is like that of game character's meaning that any pain you get will not be distracting you from any combat your partake in. Sleeping on a comfortable surface gets rid of most negative status effects and fully restores your HP and CP (If you already have full HP and CP it will not alert you). Body fitness and stats do not deteriorate.**

 **Sprint (21)-** **What the skill says. The higher the number, the better technique you have when sprinting. Max for this skill is 25.**

 **Jump (25)-** **What the skill says. The higher the number, the better technique you have when jumping. Max for this skill is 25. Can upgrade skill to jump higher and longer.**

 **Bokator (1)-** **A type of martial arts that was outlawed because of the dangerous elbow strikes within it. You managed to learn some of it from a scroll that you still have.**

 **Hiding** **(10)- What the skill says. The higher the number, the better technique you have when hiding. Max for this skill is 10. Can upgrade skill to turn hiding into sneaking.**

 **Blunt Weapons Mastery (3)-** **What the skill says. The higher the number, the better technique you have when using blunt weapons. Max for this skill is 25.**

 **Aura Explosion (2)-** **One of many aura attacks that can be learned or created. It explodes the intended spots. -200 AP every time it is used.**

 **Traits:**

 **Good Looking:** **+5 CHA, reputation is gained easier.**

 **Child:** **People are more likely to not take you seriously, reputation is gained easier.**

 **Aura Guardian:** **+5 WIS and +5 INT. Wild Pokemon are less likely to hurt you. You are able to learn Aura attacks.**

 **Part-Luxray:** **You are only 90% human, as a result of one of your ancestors procreating with a Luxray. The Luxray part of you gives you certain advantages and disadvantages. Advantages: Increased speed, unaffected by electric attacks, affinity to electricity, electric sacs let you use electric moves without needing aura, pokemon in the shinx evolution chain are much nicer to you. Disadvantages: Reputation is gained much slower with pokemon haters, normal medical treatment doesn't work as well.**

 **Classes:** **None**

 **Titles:** **None**

First I should upgrade my skills, then I'll read the scroll about bakator and try to learn some more. Last time I read it, I only got a few stances in. There is a ton of techniques involving weapons and no weapons.

I quickly tapped upgrade on all of my skills and immediately used them. I jumped about a foot higher and a foot and a half longer. My sneaking around made 0 noise, unless I stepped on something. Next I pulled out the scroll on bakator, ready to learn some of it to protect myself. Instead this popped up:

 **Learn all of the stances and techniques for the martial art Bakator?**

 **Yes / No**

I pressed yes and immediately all of the info of the art was in my mind. It was very painful but left me awestruck because I could literally feel my brain _expanding_ to help me learn this art.

 **Most stances and techniques have been learned. To learn the rest you need: 50 DEX, 30 STR, and 30 VIT.**

+35 INT

Next I pulled up my status and immediately put all 30 points into dexterity because that seemed like the hardest stat to raise. My stats now looked like this:

 **Status:**

 **Name: Yamatashi, Ryou**

 **Age: 9**

 **Level: 6**

 **Status: Upset**

 **Class: N/A**

 **Title: N/A**

 **HP: 800/800 - Regenerate 4 HP per second**

 **AP: 5000/5000 - Regenerate 62 AP per second**

 **STR: 11**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 47**

 **AGI: 34**

 **WIS: 29**

 **INT: 62**

 **CHA: 35**

 **LUC: 10**

 **Fame: 0/0**

 **Class Spin Tokens: 0**

 **Stat Points: 0**

The world around me completely stopped and something popped up:

 **Congratulations Gamer! You are at, or past, 50 points in one stat. Therefore you will get a reward for this. Think or say spin and a reward will pop-up. Whether it be a weapon or something else, it is always bound to be good.**

Spin!

 **You got a: Pokemon Egg!**

Interesting. It seems like something good can come out of this. As far as I know, Pokemon that hatch from eggs are usually much more loyal to the person/pokemon who cared for them as an egg than to the person who they were given to.

As time unstopped around me I looked closely at the egg, a small smile growing. I haven't-

 **The skill** **Observe** **has been obtained by performing a specific action.**

I looked at the egg and said "Observe."

 **Pokemon Egg: It seems like a Dark type pokemon will hatch from this.**

 **Durability: 10/10**

Next I should look in my inventory, which was like a hole in the air next to me. I put my Pokemon Egg in there for now, because I didn't want to lose it. There wasn't anything else in there but the scroll, 100$, and a few pokeballs I had once found lying about. **AN: I am using USD / $$ because it is simpler.**

I went to relations and saw how everyone I knew thought of me. The problem was that everyone I knew was dead.

 **Relations**

Yas: 10/100- Disliked

Kaz: 95/100- Disliked

 **The higher up in Relations you are with an entity means you are closer to bettering that relation. Ex.: 100/100 Disliked will give you 0/100 Neutral.**

Why do the Kaz dislike me less? I did kill one of their members after all. But then again, there were no Kaz witnesses and I killed a Yas, so maybe they thought a Yas killed the Kaz member.

+2 WIS

I should look at the options now. Options.

 **Options:**

 **HUD: On/** **Off**

 **Music: On/** **Off**

 **Chat:** **On/** **Off**

I quickly turned on chat and HUD and as soon as I did, on the bottom left corner of my vision I could see this:

Ash: Can someone help? Pallet Town is being attacked by Team Rocket!

Green: I'll be right there! What happened to the Colette's house?

Ash: It's unaffected, but hurry!

As they continued their chat I started to doze off. I should go back to the village before going to sleep.


End file.
